


Escape Plan

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Untold Stories: Next Gen [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Oliver grounds Elizabeth so she can't attend a party with her boyfriend





	Escape Plan

It's times like this Elizabeth wished she had a normal single story home with a mother and father with normal 9-5 jobs and the only security system was a small dog named Bull.  
But unfortunately as much as she wished, she still lived in the 3 story mansion of a house, security cameras in every room, and even if her family wasn't home, they were, there would be 2 large guys at every exit.

It's not like she didn't love her life, family, or home. She did. But she was still a teenage girl and teenage girls act out. It's not like she wanted to sneak out but it's honestly her dad's fault for grounding her in the first place. She didn't do anything wrong, he was being overprotective and while she understands his concerns, she did _nothing_   wrong. So there's nothing wrong with leaving, because she shouldn't even be grounded. Now it was time to find a way out of her bedroom.

Eliza tapped on her desk, staring out the window in front of her. There wasn't much of a view, her room was in the back of the house so aside from the pool house, pool, and a large yard full of grass that needed some maintenance, all she could see were trees. She considered the idea of sneaking onto the roof and climbing down but there were a few things stopping her.

1) The kitchen overlooks the backyard so her dad would catch her immediately.

2) There isn't anything to grip onto on the way down so she'd just be gracefully falling 3 stories give or take a few stray branches.

3) She really didn't like heights and as mentioned before, that's a 3 story drop.

"Knock, knock." Ada sang as she entered the room, pulling her attention away from the window.

"What do you want, Ada?" She turned towards her sister who was falling back onto her bed, texting. Must be nice. Ada looked over at her then back to her phone. "My room too, remember?" 4 bedrooms in this house and she still had to share one with her sister.  
She didn't mind it most of the time, but sisters fight, and sisters also want peace and quiet when trying to plan an escape.

The room was suddenly filled with the sound of Ada typing away on her phone, a sound that could slowly drive you insane if it was the only other one you could hear. Ada's tapping on her phone was different than Eliza's on her desk, Ada's was the sound of freedom and while she's only been in her room for an hour, she missed that sound.

"Can't you go somewhere else?"

"Can you?"

"No. Dad grounded me."

Ada dropped her phone and shot up. "Really? What'd you do?" Her expression changed from disinterest to a kid in a candy store. Ada lived to see other people in trouble since it was usually her.

"Nothing. Ronnie and I were supposed to go to this party tonight, Dad found out where, freaked, and now I'm here."

"What kind of party?"

"Ada, can you just go?"

"I can, if you want me to-"

"I do."

"Or-"

"Ada, get out."

"I can help you get to that party."

"Ada, I already said-" She stopped herself, "Go on."

Ada gave her a smirk before sliding off of the bed and walking over to her sister. "First, change."

Eliza looked down at her outfit then back her sister, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"These are gonna get _ruined_."

Eliza sighed, "I regret this already."

* * *

 

"Are you sure about this?" Eliza asked, pulling the strap of a backpack holding a change of clothes up her arm, looking at Ada who was currently standing on one of their dressers. She nodded, pulling a vent cover off of the roof and handing it to Eliza. "You're taller than me so this will be a breeze for you." She bent down and jumped off the dresser.

"How many times have you done this?"

Ada shrugged, "Do you want to judge me, or do you wanna go meet your, very odd, boyfriend?" Eliza handed her the vent cover, taking a deep breath before climbing up the dresser. "Just remember, left left right left down left left down right right down."

Eliza paused mid-climb to look at her sister. "What?"

"It curves around the living room, kitchen, bathroom and Mom and Dad's room. Zero chances of getting caught."

"Okay. Left left right...what?"

Ada groaned, like this was supposed to be simple, she grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled it down, handing the paper and a small flashlight to Eliza. "I'll cover for you, just be home by 10:45 and I can let you in the back door."

"Why 10:45?"

"Mom and Dad leave for the Bunker at 11, you have to be back before they leave, 10:45 is the cut-off."

Eliza nodded then continued to the top of the dresser and to the vent. "This isn't gonna kill me, right?"

Ada shrugged, "Don't get caught. Be careful."

* * *

 

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Oliver paced back and forth in front of Eliza and Ada in the kitchen, Felicity leaning on the backdoor watching him.

"Not that I'd get caught." Eliza mumbled, Ada nudged her with her elbow.

Oliver stopped pacing and looked at her, "I told you not to go to that party!"

"I tried to stop her Daddy!" Ada jumped in, Eliza's attention shot to her slightly younger sister. "Liar!" A split second later the twins were arguing back and forth so quickly Oliver nor Felicity could keep up.

"Both of you stop!" Felicity finally spoke up, the sisters snapped their attention to their mother. She was definitely scarier than Oliver when she wanted to be. "You lied, snuck out,  and ignored your father when he told you not to leave the house."

"He grounded me for nothing!"

"You were grounded for lying, now you're grounded for even longer so congratulations, I hope your party was worth it." Felicity turned her attention to Ada, "You're grounded now too."

"What'd I do!?"

"You helped your sister escape through the vents, knowing she wasn't supposed to leave, and tried to cover it up, and you've snuck out using the vents who knows how many times before this."

Eliza crossed her arms in protest. "This isn't fair!"

"No, _this_ actually is fair. What your father did earlier was to try and protect you, while a bit extreme, he was doing what he thought was right. But this is all you."

"Both of you, room." Oliver motioned towards the staircase.

"Daddy-"

"Now."

Ada sighed, following Eliza up the stairs.

"We have to get that vent fixed." Oliver mumbled while rubbing his eyebrows. Felicity sighed, "Worry about it tomorrow. We have criminals to catch." She patted his shoulder and lead him out the backdoor.

**Author's Note:**

> If you stumbled upon this without knowing my Tumblr; Elizabeth & Ada are twins and William's younger sisters, they all have a younger sister named Miriam but she isn't in this, she will be in future fics but she didn't have a role in this specific story so she wasn't in it. For a full list of Next Gen go here: http://arrow-crack.tumblr.com/post/178124212155/updated-next-gen


End file.
